


Visiting Santa

by Panda77777



Series: The Family Smith [3]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his afternoon off B.A. ends up taking Hannibal and Face's daughter plus an excited Murdock to see Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Santa

How had he been talked him into this? It was Sunday afternoon normally his time to just kick back and relax but here he was with one sixteen month old who’s favourite word was NO and had inherited her mother’s stubborn streak and an over excited pilot standing in a queue to see Santa Claus. What had he done to deserve this!

He knew he should have hidden the newspaper that morning announcing Santa’s arrival that afternoon at their local mall, well if you could call driving over an hour to get here local. But the fool had seen it and the rest of the morning had been utter misery for him, everywhere he turned the fool would be there pleading with him to take him and then when that had failed he had sent in the big guns. 

Hannibal and his Mama had found him hiding under his van and how good it would be to take little Maria to see Santa and get a nice picture for Face, who at five months pregnant was suffering from high blood pressure and was under strict bed rest. Plus he had made matters worse when Hannibal had caught him climbing in through an upstairs bedroom window when he had accidental locked himself out and had completely forgotten that he could have just picked the lock. 

Also by going to the mall it gave Hannibal the excuse to get Face’s Christmas present. Even his case for why did he have to go if Hannibal was going fell on deaf ears with Hannibal explaining that he needed someone sensible to watch his daughter and Murdock while he did some shopping and Mama was staying home to watch Face.

It had started out OK with Hannibal around Maria had been her daddy’s little angel sitting in her stroller and looking around in awe at all the decorations but as soon as her dad disappeared from sight saying he would meet them at Santa’s Grotto she began to play up. She wanted out of her stroller and wanted to walk, didn’t want to hold their hands and then she refused to get back in the stroller when it got a bit crowded. God if she throw one more temper tantrum he was going to sink through the floor and how could a toddler become so rigid when he tried to get her back into the stroller and even Murdock’s sock puppets had failed to convince her. Plus how many times did they have to put her socks and shoes back on and because of a certain uncle she thought they went on her hands and talked! 

Standing in the queue he looks at his watch where the hell was Hannibal? The fool was bouncing on his heels the closer they got to the grotto but at least with Maria there he didn’t feel a fool starting in a queue to see Santa. “Unc Baa out” 

“No little lady you can stay there until you dad returns.”

“Unc Baa out” as she began to try and slip out of her straps.

“There are too many people about little lady and we wouldn’t want to lose you, now would we?” He wouldn’t want to think of the consequences if that happened and at present he didn’t know who would be worse Hannibal or a hormonal sniper; with Face’s mood swings lately he would take his chances with the Boss. Watching her he was sure one day she would succeed in wriggling out of her straps and was he imaging it or was she watching and working out how the harness was fastened into place. 

“Unc Hmm out” 

“What is it sweetheart”

Oh no all she had to do was smile at Murdock and he would be putty in her hands. Sometimes he thought the fool was competing to be the favourite uncle.

“”Unc Hmm out” Oh there was that smile and there was the fool releasing her from her stroller.

“What you doing fool, leave her in there until Hannibal gets back.”

“Isn’t your Uncle Baa Baa a grouch” She begins to giggle as he begins to tickly her. “She can’t see anything and where nearly there now.”

“Who you calling Uncle Baa Baa fool”

“Fool”

“Did she just say fool”

“Fool”

“Yep she said it, you know big guy that Mama said we had to be careful what we said round her, maybe we should teach her another word before Hannibal gets back.”

Lifting her out of the stroller Murdock points to the people on stilts dressed as reindeer, and bells all singing and dancing “Maybe I should ask Santa for a pair for Christmas, what you think?” As he begins to dance around with the overjoyed toddler in his arms.

Oh god he wanted to hide. As he looked for his escape route he notices a group of elves standing around a train that had been giving rides to the children next to the grotto. Murdock had spotted it as soon as they had walked through the door.

Just then an elf appears in front of him. “Would she like a balloon hat sir?”

“What’s wrong with the train?”

“It just stopped working and the mechanic can’t get here because of the snow so we’re going to have to let all these kids down.”

She goes back to her task of making a balloon hat and he watches for a little while but can’t get the thought of all the disappointed children of his mind.

Walking over to the group of elves he hears “We’re going to have to close the ride, we have no choice. Joe you’re have to refund everybody who’s paid.”

“Maybe I could take a look for you?”

Looking at the engine he can see straight away what is wrong. Pulling out the plugs he can see they’re dirty properly not cleaned before it was but away last year he thinks to himself. Looking up he can see the fool and Maria wearing matching hats and holding another. He is not wearing that! Taking his clean hanky from his pocket he begins to clean the plugs, not thinking what his Mama will say when she comes to do the laundry. Satisfied with his work he places them back in, if he had more time he would have stripped the whole engine down for them.

Turning to the elf at the controls “Start it up”

Taking several attempts it bursts into life.

“How can we thank you sir?”

“Just seeing the kids happy is all the thanks I need” 

Just as he is about to walk back to Murdock and Maria “Here sir please take this pass for as many rides on the train as you want. I’m sure you little..”

“Niece, she’s my niece”

“Niece would like some rides. If it wasn’t for you we would now be turning all the children away.” 

“Thank you” as he takes the pass “If you need any more help just give me a call” handing him a card Face had designed for him.

“Thank you sir, we sure will.”

Wanting to surprise the fool later he places the pass in his pocket and walks back to the others. He can see the fool still dancing around with a highly excited Maria in his arms. Smiling to himself he wouldn’t want to be Hannibal and Face later when they would have to get her to go to bed. That would teach Hannibal for making him come here this afternoon but then again if he hadn’t he wouldn’t want to think of all those little kids that would have been let down if he hadn’t been here to fix the train.

“Hannibal still not back?”

“Nope, should be here soon it’s nearly our turn and Hannibal’s never late, is he sweetheart. Daddy’s never late because Mummy would kill him. Come-on B.A. dance with us.”

“Don’t you think you should stop jigging her up and down like that before she throws up or something?” 

“Argh Uncle Baa Baa’s no fun is he sweetheart!”

“Unc Baa” Smiling she reaches for him.

“Pass her here. What is it little lady?” Looking at her he can’t help thinking she’s going to be a heartbreaker when she’s older. God help any potential suitors when she’s older having to be vetted by four ex rangers.

“Hat” as she points to his head.

“No little lady I don’t wear one.” 

“We got you one here big guy”

“I’m not wearing any balloons on my head” He makes the mistake of looking at her. Oh god there’s that look she obviously inherited from Face. The look when Face wants something from Hannibal and then usually gets it!

“Oh no little lady Uncle B.A. doesn’t wear hats.” He’s sure she’s about to burst into tears.

“It would mess up his hair baby”

“Dada” As she reaches for him.

“You been good for your Uncles baby? Sorry I’m late it took a bit longer than expected.” 

When had Hannibal returned? He watches as she puts the hat on her dads head.

“We’ll have to get one for your Mama”

“Off course she was Colonel, did you get Facey’s present”

“Sure did.”

“What you get him Hannibal?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”

“We promise we won’t say anything, it’s a new pair of handcuffs isn’t it to keep him in bed.”

“Murdock you’re have to wait. Oh here we go our turn.”  
***********  
Looking at her mantel piece Mama B can’t help but smile at the new pictures that now sit upon it. There’s one of her smiling granddaughter and Hannibal with Santa tightly clutching a present and the other of a beaming James and a scowling Scooter both wearing balloon hats with Santa. But the pride of place went to the one of them on a little train with James and an overjoyed Maria up front ringing the bell while her Scooter and Hannibal looked all squashed inside the tiny carriage.

Yawning maybe next year they could all go, boy was she tired, Templeton was not an easy patient and how many times had she caught him out of bed. Next year was going to be a busy year for all of them. There would be a new baby in the house and even though they didn’t want to know what sex it would be she knew, a two year old and oh what fun that will be and also her Scooter and James were going to be married, that’s if they could agree on the arrangements. 

Exiting the on-suite Hannibal couldn’t be happier. He had a handsome husband, a beautiful daughter and another little one on the way. But now he has looking forward to a little alone time with said husband who was sat up in bed with a balloon hat on his head and…

“Dada”

“Face why is Maria still up and why is she in our bed?”

“It could be the fact someone let her sleep on the way home and now she’s not tired and also someone told me I had to stay in bed so that’s why she’s now in bed with us.”

Shaking his head he watches as their fully awake little girl bounces on the bed.

“So what did you get me for Christmas?”

“Temp that look won’t work you’re have to wait until Christmas morning and don’t even think about trying to find it.”

“Do you know what daddy has got me for Christmas?”

“Santa only comes to good little boys”

“But I’ve been a very good little boy”

“That’s not what Mama told me”

“So did you have a good day beautiful? Did you take Uncle Murdock to see Santa and ride on the train?” 

Nodding she stops bouncing and comes over to give her momma a hug. Hannibal sighs, yes he should have known better then to let her sleep but she looked so cute asleep in the back of the van with an equally exhausted Murdock.

“If I read you a story will you be a good girl and go to bed?”

“No”

“It’s certainly not me she’s learnt that word from”

Sliding into bed next to his family he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


End file.
